


Love Is Blind

by impalaloompa



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Whizzer, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Marvin, You're Welcome, also, but hell, there is a little plot, this fandom could use some more, thrown in, well sort of, with a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: It was only supposed to be a cup of coffee.And now, he was pinned against Marvin’s bedroom wall with calloused fingers roaming up his shirt and wet lips pressed against his own





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Jason's Baseball game. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!! Thanks!

It was only supposed to be a cup of coffee.

A simple, reconnecting, catching up, cup of coffee. 

A chance to talk, time to think, taking it slow, cup of coffee.

A friendly, out of respect, innocent, cup of – oh who was he kidding? Whizzer had known the moment his gaze met Marvin’s across the table that there was no way in hell he could keep himself away any longer. 

He thought he’d be able to handle it. To go to Jason’s ball game and support the kid and not be drawn back in by those blue eyes and warm smiles and flirty words. But two years is a long time and after he had managed to put the hurt and confusion behind him, all that he had been left with was an empty pang in his heart and a hollow pit in his stomach. Seeing Marvin again had rekindled that warmth he used to feel and sparked that longing and need for the man he still loved.

So, he had agreed to coffee.

And now, he was pinned against Marvin’s bedroom wall with calloused fingers roaming up his shirt and wet lips pressed against his own.

He moaned into Marvin’s mouth as the elder man grinded against him. Warmth flooded to all the right places and he felt his cheeks flush.

Marvin trailed kisses along his jawline, hand coming up to the back of his head, winding fingers into his hair and pulling, then closed his mouth over the exposed skin of his neck. 

Whizzer gasped as Marvin tugged at his hair again. His heart was pounding in his chest, like his own little marching band, blood thrumming under his skin in time with every beat.

For the first time in two years he felt alive. He felt wanted. He felt home.

“Marvin,” he breathed, fiddling with the buttons on the man’s faded plaid shirt.

“I missed you,” Marvin mumbled into his neck, “I’m so sorry Whiz. So sorry.”

Whizzer hummed in response, his chest vibrating with the noise, causing Marvin to grin into his sensitive skin.

He finally got the last button and pushed Marvin back a little, so he could fully take off the shirt.

Marvin watched him, eyes blazing with lust. Whizzer discarded the heinous shirt, removed his own, then reached for Marvin’s belt.

Marvin caught his wrists and held them fast as a lewd smile twitched his lips. He pulled Whizzer round and walked him to the bed until he could push the younger down onto the covers.

Whizzer bounced a little on impact and before he had a chance to recover, Marvin descended on him, peppering his lips, his jaw, his collarbone, his chest with feather light kisses. 

Whizzer’s hands fisted into the sheets as Marvin worked his way down, agonisingly slowly, licking and sucking every inch of skin, driving him crazy with need.

He squirmed under Marvin’s touch, pupils blown with lust, breath coming in short snatches. 

He was impossibly hard and was becoming uncomfortable in the confines of material.

“Marvin,” he pleaded.

Marvin smirked and finally undid Whizzer’s pants. He tore them off in one fluid movement and palmed Whizzer through his boxers.

Whizzer squeaked at the sudden contact and bucked into Marvin’s hand.

Marvin’s deep chortle had the muscles in his groin constricting. 

“Always so responsive,” Marvin mused, leaning down to capture Whizzer’s lips in another deep kiss.

Very aware of the hand on his clothed cock, Whizzer whined into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marvin’s shoulders and canting his hips to try and get that delicious friction he was desperate for.

“Patience,” Marvin drawled against his lips before pulling away, leaving Whizzer a trembling mess as he reached into the beside unit for lube.

Marvin took a moment to just look at Whizzer. He loved him like this, completely vulnerable and trusting and utterly beautiful. He knew Whizzer had probably been with other men since he had kicked him out two years ago, he didn’t blame him, but he relished in the knowledge that Whizzer was only ever completely open and unguarded for him, that what had happened between them hadn’t changed how quickly Whizzer had melted into his touches, how he blushed under him, skin growing hot, those little noises of desperation that escaped his mouth when they kissed, reacting so intently to every little word and touch. Love for Whizzer burned through him and he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been to ever let him go.

He quickly removed Whizzer’s boxers and placed a hand on Whizzer’s stomach, just watching him breath.

Brown eyes met blue and Whizzer flashed him a soft smile. 

Whizzer felt so good and they had only just started. Having Marvin kiss him again, touch him again, he could pretend that nothing had changed and that there wasn’t this wedge of past between them. 

Something to talk about tomorrow, he told himself. Right now, he just wanted to lose himself in this moment, of feeling Marvin and smelling Marvin and tasting Marvin and – oh god, there was a slicked-up finger pressing into him and it was like fire and electricity jolting through him at once.

“Gonna make you feel so good kid,” Marvin husked as he found a steady rhythm, “So fucking good.”

Whizzer’s stomach quivered with anticipation. He let his head fall back as Marvin fucked him with his finger, adding a second and causing Whizzer to cry out when he flexed them in a come-hither motion, hitting that sweet spot deep inside him.

Marvin prodded his prostate again and again and Whizzer could feel every cell in his body tingling with pleasure.

A third finger was added, and Whizzer lost all coherent thought as that sensation built in his groin and his muscles tensed and he was close, so close and then – empty.

He grumbled, trying to sit up to see what the fuck Marvin thought he was playing at only to see the man undoing his pants, releasing his cock and slicking himself up. 

Marvin positioned himself over Whizzer, pressing the head of his cock against Whizzer’s ass.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Just fucking fuck me already, fuck,” Whizzer groaned.

Marvin pushed inside him. Whizzer bit his lip at the stretch, head lolling to one side, eyes screwed up at the not-too-unpleasant burn. 

“Look at me Whizzer, I want… I need to see you.”

Whizzer opened his eyes and looked at Marvin.

His breath caught in his chest. The love and need brimming in the blue, the flush of his cheeks, the tousled hair, the sheen of sweat on his brow. He was just so god damn handsome.

Marvin rolled his hips so that he was fully sheathed inside Whizzer and stilled again, drinking in the younger man underneath him.

“Come on, move Marvin,” Whizzer bucked his hips with impatience and Marvin seemed to come back to reality.

He pulled out so just the head of his cock was still inside him and then snapped his hips forwards, burying himself deep.

Whizzer choked back a yelp, clinging to Marvin for support and wrapping his strong legs around Marvin’s waist.

Each thrust was aimed perfectly to hit his prostate and Whizzer could feel that sensation building up again.

Marvin planted his head in the crook of Whizzer’s neck and used his entire body to roll out each thrust.

Whizzer’s breath sobbed in his chest and his eyes fluttered shut as the sound of Marvin’s breathing became more jagged.

“Marvin, please,” he rasped.

Marvin snaked a hand down to curl around Whizzer’s neglected cock, jerking in time with his thrusts. The sudden over-stimulation had Whizzer crying out and coming in hot spurts over Marvin’s hand.

Marvin rode him though his orgasm and two, three, four thrusts and Marvin’s hips jittered, mouth open in a silent scream as he came inside Whizzer. 

He collapsed on top of Whizzer and Whizzer slung his arms around him, just holding him as they came down from their high together. Marvin could still feel the tremors rippling through Whizzer’s body.

Marvin rolled off him and settled on the bed beside him.

“You okay?” he asked, and Whizzer nodded, laughter bubbling in his chest.

“What’s funny?” Marvin frowned, propping himself up on one elbow.

“God, I missed you Marv,” Whizzer beamed at him, “I really fucking missed you.”

Marvin wriggled closer and tucked his arms around Whizzer, pulling him flush against his hot body and resting his chin atop Whizzer’s head.

Whizzer settled into him, legs tangling, listening to the thump-thump of Marvin’s heart, smile turning sleepy as he blinked hooded eyes. 

This was where he was meant to be. This was where he belonged. Curled up in Marvin’s warmth, happy and safe and loved. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Everything else just seemed trivial now. The world fell away until all he was left with was the undeniable feeling of love for this man, and he knew, right then in that moment, that in Marvin’s arms was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

“Shouldn’t have kicked me out, you ass,” Whizzer mumbled contentedly, a yawn stretching his last words.

“Well I’ve got you now,” Marvin hummed, “And I’m never letting go. Not again. Never letting you go.”


End file.
